Hay Fever
by LeavesAreGreeen
Summary: Wolfram finds a drunken Yozak in the barn.
**Author's note:** Hi, everyone! It's 3am and I can't sleep. A plot bunny got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first fic ever after being in this fandom for too long. As you can probably guess, Wolfram and Yozak are my two favourite characters.

I tried to write angst but meh. So hurt/comfort it is. Oh, why do we like to hurt the ones we love~

Beta'd by: Me. Teehee. So uhm, please excuse the language.

* * *

Wolfram was grateful for a peaceful ride back to Blood Pledge Castle after a much hectic day at the village. The cool wind blowing at their faces and slow trotting of the horses were lulling the exhausted soldiers to sleep. He and his troops were far too tired to deal with anything right now and they were all looking forward to a good night's rest.

 _Just a little bit more._

Some heaved sighs of relief as the castle came into view. It was dark and quiet when they entered through the gates. Shinou knows what time it was. Everyone was probably fast asleep save for the guards on duty tonight.

Wolfram kept his debrief short and sweet, he himself wanting to just crawl into bed and sleep till the next year.

Guiding his white horse, he made his way into the stables. He passed by Ao, the Demon King's majestic stallion. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him. In the pale moonlight, the sleeping black beauty was a sight to behold, much like the one resting back at the royal chambers.

 _Sigh._

As much as he wanted to sleep next to his fiancé tonight he probably wasn't going to go all the way to Yuuri's room. They did have an argument that afternoon afterall. What was it about? Whatever, it doesn't matter. It either ends with him calling his wimp of a fiancé a cheater or said fiancé denying their engagement status.

 _It's getting old._

He could practically feel his eyelids drooping and as much as he wanted to nestle himself in the hay with Nemesis, waking up with sticks of hay in his clothes is not a way good way to start the day. What would people say if they find Lord von Bielefeld getting cosy in hay with the horses. Besides, his bed is definitely way more comfortable and proper. Lucky for him, his old room is near this end of the castle and far away from the King's bedroom.

Or at least he was about to happily 'hit the hay' when he stumbled across, no wait, _over_ a drunken Yozak.

"Oi watch it- Oh, well if it isn't Lord von Bielefeld. I apologise Your Excellency, this humble servant will be out of your hay- I mean way," Yozak tried to get to his feet. The key word here being tried.

"Oh ahahaha, the ground isn't cooperating with me today. Just you wait," After one too many pathetic attempts Wolfram takes just the slightest pity on him and helps him to sit up, leaning him against the barn post.

"Gurrier, I suggest you take your extra curricular activities to some tavern outside this castle or in the privacy of your own quarters. You are going spook the horses and we do not want a disturbance tonight."

"Goodness me, dear Lord you sound like old grumpy Lord von Voltaire. Huh, I guess better him than the _ever_ good-natured Lord Weller."

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow. There was just something about the way Yozak said that last sentence.

"What about Conrart?" Not that he wanted to know or anything. He could practically hear his bed calling to him.

Yozak started chuckling, shaking his head.

"Oh, best be on your way, my Lord."

Yup, he really did not want to know. But still,

"Did something happen?" Might as well since he can't exactly leave the drunkard out here alone. If the horses really did get spooked then he really would not get any sleep tonight.

"Nothing more than the usual. Ha, why am I talking to you anyway. It's alright Your Excellency, go on back to the Young Master. Don't want him cheating on you in his sleep or anything."

 _Well, excuse me for trying to help._

"Fine. Wallow in your sorrows, see if I care. Just so you know I am not sleeping in Yuuri's room tonight," Wolfram bit out.

"What, trouble in paradise?" Now the spy was intrigued.

"Nothing more than the usual."

"Hah! Good one."

"You know what. I planned on getting at least ten hours of sleep tonight and there went five minutes because of you. So if you want to rant to me go on ahead because you got my attention the moment you mentioned Conrart in that woeful tone of yours."

"Whoa, whoa, don't lose your pretty little head over this my Lord I'm sure you have better things to do. I'm sorry for ever bringing it up."

Tapping his foot impatiently, Wolfram stared down at the orange haired spy.

"Alright, I yield. Gosh. C'mon then, you might as well get comfortable," He motioned for Wolfram to sit by his side.

The former Prince on the other hand crinkled his nose in distaste ultimately settling down a spot near the spy which seemed relatively clean after a quick inspection.

"Ahahaha… so this is happening…" Yozak started out awkwardly. He couldn't believe the fact that _The_ Little Lord Brat would actually be willing to listen to a drunkard's rambling. Or actually,

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

If looks could kill, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld would never need to summon the element of fire.

"Alright, alright sheesh. You would think one would show a little pity towards his fellow troubled man."

 _Really now?_ Wolfram quirked an eyebrow.

"Brace yourself my Lord. Once I start, I can't really stop."

"Yes, I am very much aware of your capacity to talk for hours on end."

"Pfft, you make it sound like it's a bad thing. I think it's one of my many charming traits."

 _Get to it, Gurrier._ His thoughts must really show on his face because-

"My, my, impatient aren't we? Alright, here goes. You know what my problem with him is? His smile."

 _What?_

"Yes, I have a problem with that _damn_ smile. I swear a poker face like Lord von Voltaire would be more tolerable. Whether he is sad, angry, happy or whatever that goes on in that head of his it always manifests as freaking _smile_. Gosh it's horrendous."

 _Horrendous huh?_

"When Lady Suzanna Julia passed yes it was really sad. _Everyone_ was grieving but he completely closed himself off. And then suddenly, the only facial expression gracing his face 95% of the time is a smile? He keeps everything bottled up inside and tries to act like everything is fine. Like he isn't dying on the inside. Am I not a shoulder to lean on? What are friends for? Do I not look trustworthy enough. Well, granted I am a _spy._ But seriously. A week away from the castle and I come back to his soldiers telling me they found their Captain passed out after heavily drinking on the night of Lady Suzanna Julia's passing anniversary."

Wolfram knew there was always something off about his brother ever since the war 20 years ago but he never thought it was this bad. All three brothers usually keep their troubles to themselves but Conrart had Yozak. Or so he thought.

"I don't know why I even bother sometimes. It's like talking to a wall. I try not to give a damn but it's kinda hard when he does something as worrisome as this. The most drastic one being so called the betrayal. Damn it all!" Yozak threw a hand over his forehead, trying to shield his eyes as he felt the tell tale prick behind his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Your Excellency, I must be talking your ears off."

 _Goodness, no._

"It's alright, Gurri- Yozak," Wolfram could see a stray droplet making its way down the spy's cheek. One, two and soon a stream of tears came down the orange haired man's cheeks. Lord Wolfram could only stare awkwardly as the usually witty and confident man in front of him was crying silently.

 _Oh boy, what do I do?_

He was definitely not that close to Yozak, the two are barely friends for crying out loud! He doubt the man would ever pour his heart out to him under normal circumstances.

Where words could not offer any comfort, he did what he thought was best. Slowly creeping up to Yozak's side, he carefully put an arm around the man's shoulders and brought his head to his blue uniform clad chest. The spy stilled for a moment but began to relax as he felt unsure hands stroking his orange hair. They stayed that way for a while till Yozak eventually fell asleep and Wolfram, not wanting to wake the man up decided to stay put. He told himself he would just nap for a little while and then be on his way but as any fatigued soldier would, he soon succumbed to a deep sleep.

If the maids ever ask Dacoscos what's got him grinning from ear to ear the next day, he definitely would not mention the strange yet heartwarming sight of Shin Makoku's spy and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld curled up together slumbering peacefully on the barn floor.

And if a certain double black king's glass of orange juice went down the wrong pipe after hearing some _interesting_ news then it's not anybody's fault right?

~The End~

* * *

 **Author's note:** I meant for this to be a friendship/ bromance moment between Yozak and Wolfram but if you see it as shippy then by all means ;)

I admit, I ship Yuuram and Conzak.


End file.
